Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by klcarr892
Summary: "Hey, that was my grasshopper." - A glimpse into an unknown world.


_A/N: I have no idea how to categorize this story other than to say it's different and not very long. The idea came to me while at work today. Other than that, I'll just leave you with an apology... ;o) Enjoy!_

_Small spoiler for "My Blue Heaven"... honestly If you haven't seen that ep this little ficlet will make no sense whatsoever._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

* * *

Somewhere Over the Rainbow

She sat crouched behind a large bush bursting with small violet blossoms. In her hands, she grasped a clear jar, its surface like the water that could be heard flowing from the clear stream just inside the trees. The green grasshopper was perched at the end of one of the purple branches that danced lightly in the cool breeze. The girl eyed the grasshopper like a lion stalked a gazelle in the tall grasses of the African plains. She was perfectly still save for the slight movement in the material of her yellow sundress.

At the silent count of three, the girl was prepared to pounce upon the unsuspecting insect. She made it halfway, arms and jar outstretched when a grey bundle of fur darted ahead of her and chased the grasshopper flying into the wind.

"Hey." The girl complained as she dropped the jar into the grass. "That was my grasshopper." She crossed her arms watching the medium sized dog run through the wildflowers, stirring up all kinds of hidden insects. The dog wasn't solid grey but spotted with two perky ears which darted around at every new sound.

It seemed as if the dog finally realized it wasn't going to catch anything and came trotting back to the girl's heels. She, in the meantime had picked up the jar again and was heading towards the trees. Nearing the brook, the spotted dog lapped at the sparkling water as the girl sat on a nearby rock and dipped her bare feet into the stream.

"I always wanted a puppy." The girl said to the thirsty animal. "Mom and dad said I wasn't sponsable enough." She added, struggling with the word.

At the girl's voice, the dog finished with his drink and hopped onto the rock to sit next to his new friend. She eyed the dog. Her mother had taught her not to approach unfamiliar animals but this one seemed friendly. His long tail was wagging a mile a minute. With a glance at the dog's leather collar and name-tag, she concluded the animal was a pet and must be harmless. Ever an animal lover, she threw her arms around the dog's neck. He responded by licking her face. She noted he smelled of bacon, salt, and something distantly familiar.

"Honey, it's time to come inside." A voice called from the short path that led through the trees. "It's nearly time for dinner."

"But I'm not hungry mom." The girl insisted, not wanting to leave the dog. She heard the nearby sound of leaves crunching as someone approached and she knew she was busted. Her mother appeared on the other side of the stream, a spitting image of the girl sitting on the rock only older.

"And where did we find that stray young lady? You know what I've taught you about strange animals."

The younger girl rolled her eyes. "He tried to eat my grasshopper mom. He has a collar and a nametag. He's friendly. I promise."

"Even pet dogs can be mean. You should have stayed away."

"But he was thirsty and hungry mommy. Can he please just stay for dinner? Just this once? " The younger girl clung to the dog to emphasize her point.

"Your father and I discussed this with you."

"But dad's not here and I promise to help find out where he belongs as soon as he eats." She gave her mother her best pouting face.

The older woman sighed, never able to compete with the look. Their daughter had inherited it from her father who was also irresistible when he eyed her in that very same way. "Just for tonight and the dog stays outside."

The girl cheered, grasping the dog by his collar and guiding him over the small wooden bridge and back towards the house. "Come on Hugo." She encouraged. "I'll show you were to sleep."

Angela looked on knowingly, sure that if Charlotte's father were here, he would tell her that the dog was right where he belonged.

_The End_


End file.
